Reasons Behind the Rules
by Freerunner4427
Summary: A companion piece to my latest story, 1,001 Things I'm NOT Allowed to do in: Kingdom Hearts... Ever wonder how The List came to be? Well, these stories are the answers... Reason's Behind the Rules is rated T for use of derogatory language, and my own paranoia... Enjoy!
1. Prolouge: Inter-dimensional Travel

**Reasons Behind the Rules**

 **A companion piece to my latest story, 1,001 Things I'm NOT Allowed to do in: Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

 _ **So I was just recently alerted to the fact that people MIGHT want to know the whole stories behind the rules.**_

 _ **A thank you shout out to**_ **Darkfairy102** ** _for alerting me to this._**

 _ **So, I'm actually going to be including my arrival story….**_

… _ **.yup, you get to know the full story about how I came to annoy the living hell out of the Organization!**_

 _ **Well, enough procrastination on my part…**_

* * *

 **I DONT own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue One: Inter-dimensional Travel Sucks….**

Before I tell you anything about my story, I feel the need to say that….

In my defense…..

.… that portal was big, bright purple, and _**begging**_ for me to investigate!

Hi, my name is –, but I hate my real name, so call me Veronica.

Yes, I'm THAT Veronica. The _**completely insane, totally reckless, NO-SENSE-OF-SELF-PRESERVATION-**_ _ **WHAT-SO-EVER**_ girl that has been completely terrorizing the dimensions for years. I'm the boogieman of evildoers, the one that gives villains nightmares!

Basicly, over the years I've messed with a LOT of different realities, and due to few good friends of mine, the word has spread about my methods.

But unfortunately, the other powers-that-be have decided that I'm not allowed to give out any more spoilers, and are currently yelling at me to get on with my story.

A few of you have asked me about how I got started, and I HAVE actually been given permission to tell you.

* * *

 _A long time ago, in a kingdom far far away…._ No wait, wrong story….

* * *

 _It all began on an average afternoon in sunny San Francisco, California..._

 _Just the average school day for me, that turned out to be NOT so average…._

* * *

I bit the end of my pencil again, trying to write my thesis paper for my College English class, and let me tell you, that alone was surprising. Ever since I could remember, I'd been medicated for an extreme case of ADHD, and at 21, I was technically on the highest legal dosage of meds that my doctor could give me. Unfortunately, the meds had a few side effects. I would get extremely tired at the most random times, and if I didn't take my meds I would become _extremely_ hyper.

This was defiantly one of my off days, and I found myself being constantly distracted as I ATTEMPTED to work. My head shot up in relief as the final bell rang, and I quickly gathered up my stuff and raced out the door to freedom. As I walked into the mid-afternoon sunshine though, something was off….

The world around me was frozen in time, literally! And to top it all off, this crazy purple portal appeared out of nowhere right in front of me!

I will not deny that the portal was pretty, with all those swirling shades. But in my color happy daze, I never noticed my hand being sucked in until it was too late….

"Ow..." I groaned as I hit a solid floor. I rubbed my head, slowly opening my bright purple eyes to take in the world around me. It was weird, like _seriously_ weird. I can't exactly describe it though, because I really couldn't process it myself. Imagine a world, where the laws of physics both apply and don't apply at the same time, where one minute the sun is just rising, and the next it sets. Where you could jump off the ground and take off flying at any minute, yet still have your feet planted firmly on the ground five minutes later. That would best description of the world I found myself in.

As I looked around in wonder, I failed to notice two figures making their way towards me. Both were human in body structure, but they had this air around them that screamed NOT HUMAN. As they got closer I saw the other differences.

One was female, with soft brown hair and bright purple eyes like mine. She was wearing a bright gold dress that was trimmed with silver. The other was male, with pitch black hair and warm gold eyes. He was wearing a set of medieval pitch black armor, trimmed with gold.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"My name is Past," The woman said. "This is my husband, Future." The man nodded.

"What is this place?" I asked, motioning to the world around me.

"This is the In-Between," Future said, "A world that opens to very few. For some reason, it chose to open it's doors to you."

"But why?" I asked.

They both shrugged. "The In-Between is all knowing." Past said. "We don't try to contemplate it's actions anymore. It has apparently decided that you are the new Presant."

"So, is there any way for me to get back?" I asked.

"In this world anything is possible." Future said. "Just imagine what you want and it will appear."

"Thanks," I said, turning around. I was halfway to summoning a portal when a thought struck me. "ANYTHING is possible?" I asked turning back to them. They nodded, smiles slowly growing on their faces. "Is it possible to travel to OTHER worlds? And maybe even different times?" I asked, giving them an evil smirk.

They both nodded, their smiles getting wider as I snapped my fingers and summoned a new portal. This one was the like the one that brought me to their world, but this one was lighter than my original. I snapped my fingers again, and a huge screen appeared right before the couple.

"Pull up a seat and grab the popcorn! I'm going to screw with SOOOOOO many people!"

* * *

 _And that's the beginning of my story… How I discovered my powers, the world that I share with my two new friends, and the decision I made. But the world I entered first was one I decided to stick around in for awhile, not to say that I didn't visit other worlds during my time. This one was just one of the most fun!_


	2. Origins of the List: Rule 1

_**Origins of the List….**_

 **I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts, but seeing as Veronica is me, I suppose I do own myself….**

* * *

 _ **So there I was, crossing everything and everything off my**_ _ **Universal**_ _ **To-Do list. When I accidentally come across the Kingdom Hearts universe… and I realized what was written next on my list….**_ _ **Next thing I knew, I was living in The Castle that Never Was with the Organization. They said that I brought humor to their dull existence…. Anyway this amazing idea struck me one day, so I summoned a Time Portal, and jumped through, determined to see if my theory was true….**_

* * *

I walked into the Marketplace in Radiant Garden on a mission. After countless hours of observation and experimentation, I had finally narrowed down my list.

Walking into the pet's and weapons section, I grabbed a bright red dog leash and collar, a bright purple rubber ball, and a net. Then I ambled over into the baking section. After a moment's consideration, I picked up an entire case of Skippy's crunch peanut butter, then headed over to the front register to pay.

In under an hour, I was all set to go. Operation: Skippy was a go….

I waited in the bushes as a lonely jar of peanut butter sat innocently in the center of the square. With an evil smirk, I tugged the string I had tied to the loose lid, opening it up. The delicious smell of melting peanut butter wafted up from the jar, turning many heads.

Barely two seconds later, the jar was being swarmed by dozens of Unversed, mainly the ever common Floods.

Who knew they had a thing for Peanut Butter?

With a deft pull of a rope, the net dropped down, capturing dozens of Floods. Most of them disappeared as soon as I popped up to see my catch, but the smallest of them, possibly a really young Flood, was just looking as me curiously. With a smile, I unscrewed another jar of Peanut Butter and pushed it in front of the Flood.

The little guy squealed and jumped at the jar, happily devouring the treat. It looked over at me, and I swear that it gave me the biggest puppy eyes ever until I showed I the other jar I had behind my back.

It squealed in excitement, and jumped right into my arms.

Less than ten minutes later, the little thing had accepted the collar and leash, and even allowed me to clip on a name-tag that read 'Skippy!'

We were happily playing in the park with the ball and the remaining jars of Peanut Butter for the rest of the day, happily ignoring the flabbergasted looks as people saw Skippy happily snuggled up in my arms.

That is until I decided to bring him back to the castle….

* * *

Skippy went absolutely crazy for some reason when he spotted Xemnas.

"NO! DOWN! BAD SKIPPY!" I yelled as Skippy lunged for Xemnas, who just stood there with wide eyes. Skippy broke free of me in seconds, and latched onto Xemnas, how took off running with Skippy still attached to his face….

I shipped him off to the In-Between to stay with Past and Future after I finally managed to pry him off Xem's face…

About an hour later, a list of rules appeared in the kitchen entitled, "Things that are no longer allowed." and first on the list was...

 **Number One: Veronica is no longer allowed to play with Unversed…**


	3. Rule 2

**Rule Two**

 **Disclaimer: See Rule One**

 _ **(Ok, so I'll admit, knowing what I know, it probably wasn't my best idea to bring an Unversed into the castle…. My next idea though I got full permission to attempt! So what happened, TOTALLY NOT MY FAULT….)**_

* * *

Skippy was settling in quite nicely in the Realm Between with Past and Future, but the little guy sill seemed lonely to me, after all I couldn't visit as often as I wished I could to play with him….

So I got to work on my next genius idea!

Turns out that Heartless don't just eat the hearts of people!

I set the rare cow heart on the ground in front of my trap in Traverse Town. Just the classic net trap that wouldn't react to anything heavier than a Shadow.

Turns out, I didn't have to wait for long….

Heartless were always swarming in the upper districts, and they were always attracted to people with strong hearts.

I figured that they were predators, and they might enjoy raw meat. Xemnas and Vexen said I could keep whatever I caught, so long as they got to study it before I took it home.

I pulled on the rope, dropping the net on a dozen Shadows.

Course, most of them melted into darkness instantly, but they accidentally left one behind.

It was a small Shadow, and when it looked up at me its gold eyes turned bright blue for some reason.

It actually climbed right up into my arms and started cuddling up to me!

With a grin, I pulled out bright blue collar and leash, and slipped it over his head.

The name tag read, 'Void.'

I kept him for about a week, and was walking him in Traverse Town when, IT happened….

We were walking along at a nice clip, when Void suddenly stopped. His antenna twitched rapidly for a few minutes, before he started tugging on his leash.

He pulled be down to the square, and we both stopped short at what we saw. Course I recognized him, the so called 'Hero of the Keyblade' and his two dorky companions, they were fighting about a dozen Heartless in the square.

The Heartless were clearly out matched, as they were decimated in only a few minutes.

"Hey guys!" The duck called out pointing towards the two of us. "We missed one!"

They rushed us, and I lost my hold on Void's leash.

Suprisingly, Void put up a decent fight, actually scoring a few hits. But he got too close to Sora's Keyblade hand when he latched onto his open hand.

And with just a poof of darkness, Void was no more….

* * *

 _ **I revived him a few days later in the Realm Between. He and Skippy get along fabulously!**_


	4. Rule 3

**Rule Three**

 _ **Ok, so in retrospect, I admit that keeping a Heartless as a pet (anywhere near Keyblade Wielders) was a bad idea. Void was upset that I had to revive him because he lost himself to his instincts, and Skippy was kinda annoyed that I had to bring his playmate back from the dead.**_

 _ **But I figured that my next idea couldn't possibly go wrong!**_

 _ **Oh how naive I was….**_

* * *

"Remind me how you convinced my original to give us permission do this?" Asked Q, one of Vexen's nobody replicas as he looked at me from where he was sitting in a chair. Q was one of the more lax replicas, as it was, he was happy to help me with my less dangerous experiments. He was also the one that was most interested in figuring out my reality bending powers.

I was sitting on another chair in front of him, dangling a shiny coin on long chain. "Because I said it was for science?" I asked cheekily. "And he tuned me out after he heard the word, experiment?"

"Ah," Q deadpanned before relaxing again. "Alright then, fire away!"

I started slowly twirling the watch. "Watch the pretty coin of gold, and you shall do as you are told..."

Q's eyes glazed over as he fell into a trance. I smiled as I kept spinning the coin. "A-,"

I was cut off as I started to give Q orders by a familiar Keyblade bursting through the door, and impaled Q.

"What the hell?!" Q yelled, snapping out of it, before he disappeared.

My eye twitched as I looked at _Way to Dawn_. "RIKU!"

The silver haired teen popped his head through the door, and smiled sheepishly before taking off running with me hot on his heels….

* * *

 _ **The rule was posted up later after I ejected Riku from the world...**_


	5. Rules 4, 5, & 6

**Rules 4, 5, & 6**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Veronica is me however, so I'm pretty sure I own myself...**

 **I'm curious about which rules are your favorite, so I am now opening requests for the rules that you want!**

 **Just mention your rule in a review, and I'll get to you eventually!**

 _ **Ok, I'll admit, this next one was**_ _ **not**_ _ **my brightest idea**_ _ **, but**_ _ **most**_ _ **of the chaos that followed was**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **my fault**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I was compairing the stats of all the Kingdom Hearts characters one day**_ _ **o**_ _ **n my Interdimesional Laptop.**_

 _ **Yes, those are a thing now. (Coincidentally, The World that Never Was has great wifi coverage. Who knew?)**_

 _ **So imagine my surprise when I saw the top five most popular characters...**_

* * *

"I'm telling you Pyro!" I said as I walked alongside the red headed menice. "My homeworld really **does** have a video game based on this universe. You're actually one of the most popular characters!"

Axel looked intrequed. "Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "Last time I checked in, you were in the top five."

"Huh," Axel's face split into a grin that I really didn't like. "So, who else is in there?"

"Roxas had the number one spot, followed by that goodie goodie Sora." I listed, thinking it over. "Riku claimed third, and you are in fourth place. Some chick named Aqua is in fifth." I looked at him seriously. "Fangirls though," I shivered, looking terrifyed. "are plague that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

"Interesting." Axel said, looking like he was thinking. "Tell me more about these, 'Fangirls'..."

* * *

 _ **One Week Later...**_

 **"VERONICA!"** Xemnas screamed furiously as the **true** armies of Darkness swarmed him.

"I SWEAR TO KINGDOM HEART AND ALL THAT IS HOLY, THIS ONE WAS **NOT ME!** " I screamed back from my pearch on the chandliere with Xigbar.

 **"THEN WHERE DID ALL THESE _DARKNESS FORSAKEN_ _FANGIRLS_ _COME FROM_?!"** He screamed back histareically, trying to drag himself out of the raging mob that was trying to rip him apart. Aparently someone (coughmecough) had put up signs pointing towards his office. He had been mobbed in the first few minutes of the invasion.

I snapped my fingers, and Xemnas fell through one of my Presant Portals, tumbling out of the other end next to me. "Who let them in?!" He demanded, completely calming his paniced expression in an impressive three seconds.

"I don't know surpirior!" Xigbar said, shooting non-lethal bullets at the hoard. "One minute it's perfectly quite, the next, they're everywhere!"

I closed my eyes, casting out my senses to try and locate the others. Roxas, Kixur, Xion, and Tranquility had teamed up in the west wing of the castle, protecting their own corner from the invasion. Demyx, Vexen, and Zexion had called a temporary truce, and were now clearing out the South corner with unison raids. To the north I could feel electrical currents running wild, as well as a swell in plant life, Larxene and Marluxia no doubt. I couldn't feel Luxord anywhere, though I did catch the tail end of a time vortex closing down in the city and taking about a hundred of the hoard with it. Saix, Xaldin, and Lexaeus were running wild through the halls, capturing and deporting any of the hated ones they could catch.

Only one person was completely missing...

...The culpret, Axel.

I snarled as I came back to myself. "Only one person is unacounted for." I informed. "Number eight."

"Axel..." Xemnas growled. "Veronica," He said, turning to me as I looked at him hopefully.

"Unleash mayhem upon their souls."

My eyes lit up with unholy glee as a dark cackle spilled from my lips.

Both men looked at me in terror as I portalled down to the floor. The fangirls stopped short as light and darkness swirled around me, picking up speed until it suddenly condensed into a dozen ten feet tall dobermens.

* * *

 _ **And that was the day I discovered the ability to create minons...**_

* * *

Each one of them was solid white, with piercing blue eyes that seemed to look through your very soul. Their faces were long and and cultured, with pointed ears like German Shepards, and their limbs were the typical long spindley that was common for nobodies. The ingignia was located on their furred chests in an interesting bright teal. The very first one, and the largest, had a purple collar, with an oversized tag that proclaimed it's name was, "Fluffy."

Xemnas and Xigbar's mouths dropped open in shock as my cackles got louder...

"I think I'll call them Loyal Hounds!" I said cheerfully, vaulting myself onto Fluffy's back making the large Nobody growl at the targets presented. "I've always wanted to do this." I said with a giggle as Fluffy's growl turned into a vicious snarl.

"Cry havoc!" I quoted, grinning like a loon as Xemnas and Xigbar swore loudly. "AND UNLEASH THE DOGS OF WAR!" Fluffy charged the mob as I let out my battle cry. The mob swelled up to meet us, and we clashed in a furious battle of Man and Beast vs. Unholy Fangirl.

* * *

It was hours before we finally mangaed to get rid of them all. Every so often we would think that we had finally gotten the last of them, before another mob would pop out of nowhere and glomp someone.

Finally I just gave up and got everyone to gather on the Skyscraper. As the Organization watched, I snapped my fingers, summoning a massive portal that covered the entire world. With a vicious grin, I let every fangirl I could sense fall in.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as I gave the all clear.

That was when a Dark Corirdoor opened up behind us, and Axel stepped out.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully, licking a sea-salt ice cream. He looked out over the world, his eyes widening when he saw the distruction. "Woah, those girls really did a number on this place huh?" He asked innocently.

In unison everyone's eyes twitched, before we summoned our weapons and lunged at him...

* * *

 _ **Axel couldn't eat solid foods for a month when we were through with him. Turns out that he had somehow portalled to my world, in the middle of a Kingdom Hearts convension. Thye fangirls had given him one look, before swarming him.**_

 _ **In his panic, he dove back through the portal, forgetting to close it behind him...**_

 _ **Needless to say, we were all PISSED at him...**_

 _ **...And the next three rules appeared on the list the next day. And this time, they apllied to EVERYONE.**_

 _ **4\. I am not allowed to tell Axel about his Fangirls.**_

 _ **5\. Nor am I allowed to let said Fangirls into the World that Never Was**_

 _ **6\. Nor am I allowed to put up signs directing them towards Xemnas, Ansem, or Xehanort. (Whoever he is at the time)**_


	6. Rule 7

**Rule #7**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Veronica and I are the same person, and I own myself. I guess everything else is just the unadulterated crazy leaking through...**

* * *

 ** _Okay,_ _I'm not afraid to admit that this one was_ _totally worth it_ _..._**

* * *

It was just another day in the World that Never Was.

Only, something was off...

Axel was the first to notice it.

The complete and utter silence.

Needless to say, he immediately panicked.

"Number 8, why are you cowering under a table?" Siax asked in his deadpan tone.

"Listen," Axel said nervously, going silent for a moment. "Can't you tell something's wrong?" He asked, his eyes darting around as he steadily grew more paranoid.

"All that I can hear is the...blessed...silence..." Siax trailed off, his face paled as he realized what Axel was saying. He dove behind the couch, and started glaring at every shadow, like he expected me to faze through the floor, walls, or ceiling. "What is she up too?" He asked, turning as paranoid as his red haired comrade in seconds.

"I have no idea." Axel replied.

The both of them jumped to their feet as Xemnas' scream of rage sounded through the castle.

 _ **"WHO IS RESPONISBLE FOR THIS?!"**_

"Superior!" Siax yelled, bursting through the door seconds later, only to draw up short in absolute shock...

Xemnas, The Superior of the In-Between, Ruler of the Grey Realm, Lord of Nobodies...

...was drenched in bright pink paint.

Siax actually had to **visibly** fight to keep his laughter contained and stop the smile from crossing his face. Axel wasn't even bothering to hold back as he rolled on the ground laughing. "What happened?" he asked.

A shot rang out, as another splash of paint, this time in royal purple, plastered itself across Xemnas' forehead as someone's crazed laughter rang out.

 **"VERONICA!"**

* * *

 _I gave myself up at that point when I fell out of an air vent laughing my ass off, with my modified AK-47 in hand._

 _The rule was posted up an hour later..._

 **7\. Paintball guns are prohibited.**


	7. Rule 8

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantiasy, or Naruto.**

 **But seeing as I am Veronica, the Hokage gleefully informed me that I do own myself.**

* * *

 _So, this next one was all Yuffi's fault._

 _Yeah, Yuffi. The Kingdom Hearts Dimension's greatest ninja..._

* * *

"So, the dimension we're going to is filled with ninja?" She asked me as we walked through the Present Corridor.

"Technically, they call themselves Shinobi, but pretty much." I answered feeling along for the Dimensional Paths. "I'm taking you to meet an old friend." My mouth twitched into an evil grin. "Trust me, if you like pranks," She lit up at this, an unholy light creeping into her eyes. "You'll like him."

"I like this guy already." She said as I opened the next portal and put a funny purple and white hat on my head with the Japanese kanji for Heart.

I handed a headband that had a plate engraved with a sylized heart to Yuffi before throwing something through, waiting a moment, then jumping through myself with a whoop.

* * *

In Konoha, the World's No. 1 Knuclehead Ninja froze in place as he sensed a familiar power. A wide unholy smile streached across his face as he turned around, causing his team mates to look at him with wide eyes. "Oh no." Sakura whispered, turning to look at the swirling purple portal that openned up behind them.

"Oh yes!" Naruto cheered, celebrating.

"Crap." Sasuke cursed as an exploding tag landed in front of him.

It went off, splattering all three of them with purple paint as a figure in purple and a figure in black landed in front of them.

"Hey Knuckle head!" Hetokage Veronica said, a wide smile on her face as she flashed them a peace sign. "Miss me?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto said happily, glomping her. "My best friend is back!"

"I brought an extra along this time." She said turning their attention towards Yuffi. "Uzumaki Naruto, meet one of my best and most troublesome Shinobi, Kisaragi Yuffi."

"Malestrom huh?" Yuffi said as she looked into his eyes. She found what she was looking for after a moment then grinned. "I think we're going to get along _swimmingly_." All three of them gave a grin, unholy glee lighting up their eyes. Sakura and Sasuke took off running as fast as they could for the Hokage tower, intent on warning as many people as they could...

* * *

"So the three of you thought it would be a good idea to engage in an all out prank war, inside the borders of Konoha." Hiruzen Sarutobi said. Two of the three culprits smiled sheepishly as the third just smiled innocently. "And throughout your reign of terror managed to somehow hit every civillian that even looked at Naruto wrong while in your sight."

"I am not sorry." Veronica said, completely unapologetic. "Those bastards need to learn the difference between the innmate and the jailer."

"And while I do agree with that statement," Sarutobi said nodding. "The council is now calling for your head."

"They can't touch me or mine." Veornica countered smugly. "Not unless they want to loose a potential ally and gain an terrifyingly overwhelming powerful enemy." She shrugged, the easy going smile on her face widening slightly. "Diplimatic immunity is a joy." She said, folding her hands as she smiled innocently.

"That it is." Sarutobi agreed with a smile and a chuckle. "You two are free to go." He said, nodding to Naruto and Yuffi. Yuffi looked at the Hetokage for a moment in askance. Veronica nodded, dissmissing her as well. The two smiled at each other, before tearing out of the office in a whirlwind of energy.

"Should I expect to see you at the next summit?" He asked, pulling out the Sake dishes and pouring out the beloved drink. "You know that the other's will be delighted to see you."

"Of course old friend." She said, picking up. "I owe the Raikage a rematch after all." She sipped at the Sake.

"I will admit though," Sarutobi said, picking up his own dish. "Your last fight with him was hilairously one sided."

Veornica laughed. "Hahaha, Yes, but I do have quite the advantage over him after all. Who would I be if I didn't exploit that strength?" She smirked. Sarutobi just lifted the dish in a toast of agreement.

Screams of panic and terror reached their ears as an orange and black explosion cloud wafted up. "Well," Veronica said, looking out the window at the chaos. "I will admit though, it was probably a mistake to introduce those two." She finished lamely, wilting under Sarutobi's exasperated acusing gaze.

* * *

 _I put the rule up this time, to remind myself never to do that again, and to have others talk me out of it if I ever suggest it again..._

 _ **8\. I am not allowed to to commender Yuffi as my interdimesional travel buddy.**_


	8. Rule 9

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but Veronica is me, and she gladly kicks the assess of all those idiots who claim they own her.**

 _So, I have no idea how this one sprung up but it's a continuous rule that actually has it's own list outside the Place Where Nothing Gathers. Every so often it gets updated, but we have no idea who does it though. Even Xemnas was confused when he saw it the first time..._

* * *

"What the hell is this?" I asked, looking up at the three foot long poster.

"It looks like a ban list." Axel said, stepping up beside me.

"Thanks captain obvious." I deadpanned before sarcastically pointing at the title. "I wouldn't have known that from the title."

 **The Following Items are Hearby Banned from Organization Meetings:**

 _Popcorn_

"Oh come on!" I yelled in protest. "That was only one time!"

Axel held back a laugh. "Well, you were chewing loudly whenever Superior spoke and refused to share with anyone."

I glared at him with my best are-you-a-dumbass face. "It was MY popcorn. I LIKE popcorn. I WILL NOT share my popcorn." I said, my eyes narrowing slightly as he started to sweat.

"Of course." Axel relented.

I sent one last suspicious glare at him, before looking back at the list.

 _Nerf Dart Guns_

"That was hilarious." I admitted as Axel started to laugh. "I still can't believe you brought the gatler gun into the meeting and sniped at everyone."

"It was worth it." He said, grinning.

 _Real Guns_

"The look on everyone's faces when they realized it was real." I giggled sadisticly, remembering Xigbar's face when I aimed between his legs one day when he was being annoying, shot off a round, then smiled sickeningly sweet and told him I missed.

 _Squirt Guns_

"It was for a perfectly valid reason." Axel said, nodding seriously as I chuckled, remembered that day as I nodded in agreement. It was blazing hot and Surpiror hadn't bothered to turn on the air conditioner. Axel had the brilliant idea to break out the water guns in the middle of the meeting when Demyx started complaining about melting.

 _Harpoons_

"Yeah, that was a bad day for me." I admitted. Axel winced as he remembered what happened. I had just come out of the Moby Dick universe after **finally** killing that bastard of a white whale and putting my fallen shipmate's souls to rest. Xemnas had called for a meeting, and I ended up appearing still in my sailing clothes with my bloody harpoon still in my hand. Almost everyone could see I was in a bad mood, and that mood did not improve as Siax started scolding me about not showing up in my cloak. I gave no warning what-so-ever, and threw my harpoon at his head. Luckly he ducked or we would have been searching for a new member instead of searching for a way to make hair grow back faster.

 _Shampoo_

 _Conditioner_

 _Soap-on-a-roap_

Axel and I both grimised at those three. No one would forget the incident were I forgot about a meeting, and Xemnas had the bright idea to portal me to the room regardless of what I was doing...

...I had been in the shower. Thank god they accidentally took the shower along too.

I still broke a few eardrums from how loud my scream was.

 _Clipboards_

Axel paled pretty fast when we saw that one. I was curious why.

"Don't ask." He said, grimising. "Those things are dangerous. That's all I will say."

I dropped the subject.

 _Extremely Sharp Pencils_

Axel shivered, and when I looked at him, he only had one thing to say. "Larxene." That explained everything.

 _Anything to do with Electricity_

We both shivered when we saw that one. Larxene is terrifying on a good day, but when she found out that electricity had been banned, she was _**terrifying.**_

 _Flares_

We both burst out laughing after reading this one. I remembered that I was getting pissed off at how the members were arguing one day and busted out a flare gun. I shot that thing off in the middle of the room, and got everyone's attention in an instant with how loud and bright it was.

 _Goldfish_

I snorted. Dubloon was a joy to everyone in the castle. They just wouldn't admit it. He brought a splash of color to the world, one that they needed in the unconditional love of a pet. I had to hold back a giggle as I remembered Xemnas' reaction to the fish bowl in my arms that one meeting, with Dubloon swiming around within dressed in a fish version of the Organization cloak while a miniature version of the castle decorated the bowl.

"So," I asked, looking at Axel. "Think there's gonna be more added?"

He nodded seriously. "With how we act on a normal day, definitely."


	9. Rule 10

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but Veronica (in all of her glorious chaos) is a part of my psych, and so, I own her, seeing as she's me.**

 _Yeah, so, this is one of the more embarrassing stories behind the rules. See it all started when I woke up late for a couple weeks straight..._

* * *

"VERONICA!"

I looked up from my book when Xemnas' yell rang out through the castle.

"WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE ACCUSING ME OF, I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!" I yelled back after a second.

He stormed into my room, completely pissed. "You!" He said, pointing at me. "You've been late to every mission you were assigned for the last _four_ _weeks!_ "

"It's not my fault!" I protested, closing my book with a snap as I turned my glare to him. "Blame the fricking balance!"

"What has the balance got to do with any of this?!" He asked incredulously, looking at me with a confusion on his face.

"It's literally in my list of titles." I said slowly, like I was explaining to a toddler. "Terrain Chaos Goddess of Balance within Chaos, and Chaos within Balance." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Look, I was entrusted with a HUGE responsibility about a month ago, and now I'm practicing with it so I don't accidentally blow up the planet by misfiring a spell with it!"

"What could be so powerful that it requires you to practice 24/7?!" He demanded.

I blinked, then shot him a disbelieving look. "You mean you seriously don't know?" I asked, genuinely surprised. He shook his head, more out of confusion then anger at this point. With a shrug I held up my hand, and a well known blade appeared in my grasp.

Xemnas fainted.

* * *

"Guys, I think he's coming around!" I said as Superior started stirring.

"You okay there boss?" Xigbar asked.

"I think so." He said, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to relieve the pain. "What happened?"

"You fainted when I showed you my new weapon." I stated bluntly. The others shot me looks. "Well he did!"

"What weapon?" Xemnas asked warily.

 _ **"**_ _ **You don't wanna know."**_ The entire Organization answered as one, grimacing at the memory of my gleefully evil cackles...


End file.
